


Exiled Dragons

by Silversong203



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen grow up in WInterfell, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Independent North (ASoIaF), Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark Lives, Ned Stark Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar lives in Winterfell with Lyanna and their children, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203
Summary: ****Reposted for those who wanted story back up****Robert dies at the Trident. Rhaegar gets stripped of his title and is banished from the southern kingdoms.The North is granted independence, due to the mad king's actions and not wanting another rebellion. All hail king Ned Stark. Catelyn dies in childbirth before the North is granted independence.In the end, there will still be two factions of house Targaryen, those in the North cause Ned won't allow Jon to be a Snow. And those to the south, aligned with both house Martell, Hightower, and Tyrell.And for those wondering if both sides will come against each other... They won't, so stop getting pissed thinking that... You don't know what is gonna happen, though both Rhaenys and Aegon will hate Rhaegar for awhile.
Relationships: Baelor Hightower/Elia Martell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Rhaegar

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

**_Trident Late 283 AC_ **

The sun had barely raised that morning chasing away the gray morning mist that covered the lush green fields of the Trident... Yet the air still remained chilled from the winter winds blowing from the North.

One battle was over, but the war was far from over. His father needed to be dethroned and set aside, hidden away at Dragonstone, never to be seen again due to his madness and abusive behavior towards his subjects he swore to protect. 

Rhaegar knew he had apart in this war. A major one, for following his heart and finally doing what he wanted. And not what anyone else expected of him. No longer would his life be a pawn in keeping a certain kingdom in line. The Martell's would still never bend, not even after marrying into the royal family three separate times. 

_Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._ Those were the words Elia Martell seemingly enjoyed telling him whenever they argued, which was often at Dragonstone. But never at the Red Keep. 

_No_ , she played her part there, making it seem as though their marriage was perfect when it never was, nor would it ever be.

They were all vipers, every last one of them. Her older brother Doran included, who took right over after his mother died, trying to arrange a marriage between his daughter Arianne and Aegon. Elia seemed to entertain the idea, from the little Varys gathered for his father, who seethed at finding out, while quickly putting an end to it, betrothing Aegon to Margaery Tyrell. 

To say Elia or her brother weren't happy about it would be a lie. His wife screamed all throughout Dragonstone, demanding he did something or move up his plans in dethroning his father before he did something else to meddle in their lives. 

Rhaegar was sure, a little bird would surely report back, this news back to his puppet master Varys who was too eager in pleasing his mad king. 

Rhaegar parted his lips then, breathing out heavily through his mouth, blaming himself for all the shit that happened to lead up to Robert's now failed rebellion. 

Though his mother helped along the way when she didn't have to drag herself into his folly. Knowing what his mother did was treason for her firstborn. Even though he begged her not to join in or forfeit her life with his. 

But Rhaella Targaryen would gladly give over her freedom if it meant suffering at her husband's hands or feet for her children. 

She committed the ultimate betrayal that would have her head rolling across the Red Keep, for getting Aerys Targaryen in his mad state to sign a royal decree, to annul his marriage to Elia Martell, knowing neither loved each other. Their marriage was one of duty.

It was nothing compared to the love he felt for his wild she-wolf. To whom Rhaegar fell in love with, for what she did for a friend. Something he knew most knights would never do. 

He believed the gods styled them for love. And the wild she-wolf he crowned the queen of love and beauty almost fell out of her seat when he handed her a crown of blue winter roses. 

_A special gift just for her,_ managing to find out from her younger brother Benjen Stark when Arthur questioned the gullible young lad, who was extremely excited about meeting the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros. _And maybe Essos_ , if Rhaegar thought about how good his best friend was when it came to sword fight. 

Within moments of learning this, Rhaegar made sure the red floral crown of flowers were quickly replaced, when he spoke to the lord and lady Whent for winter roses, though they complained how hard and expensive it would be, to get them. Though Rhaegar did not care, he would gladly compensate the Event's which they ended up refusing. Stating they would gladly go out of their way for their crown prince. 

Their statement only encouraged Rhaegar to let him know, what he planned was for the best. He would win the tournament and crown Lyanna, for her courage and selfless act in helping a friend, by defeating those three squires who did harm to Howland Reed. 

Though his wife Elia was not pleased when he rode past her, as she waited breathlessly pregnant with their son Aegon, while their daughter Rhaenys stood quietly by her side along with the rest of their family who was seated together in the Royal box. Since Varys ended up finding out of his plans to unseat his father, using the guise of a tournament to gather all the lords of Westeros to discuss and peaceful transition.

Resulting in every coin and careful plan to fall apart with Aerys traveling for the first time with his brother and mother away from the Red Keep since his return from Duskendale, after being kidnapped and held prisoner for months. 

Rhaegar was also shocked the man traveled with both his mother and younger brother Viserys, who he never allowed anyone near, out of fear. Though Viserys looked both tired and bored realizing the tourney was over. 

Closing his eyes then letting his thoughts drift off to memories for the woman he loved and went to war for, as he stood over the dead corpse of Robert Baratheon, not knowing how he should feel before opening them once more to look over at Ned Stark, seeing the sadness in the man's eyes at what he did. 

Rhaegar wondered if lord Stark realized he saved thousands of men from their death? with making the ultimate sacrifice for his sister and for him also, not wanting to be named a kinslayer for killing his own cousin. 

Never did he think, Ned would sneak away to meet him the night before the battle, or read the letter his sister wrote, begging for his forgiveness for her part in the war. 

Though none of them knew what became of the note they left at Riverrun, before they left together for the Gods Eye. Where he planned to marry Lyanna in the faith of her gods, and then the faith of the seven. 

All Rhaegar knew, was that he was thankful his pregnant wife didn't end up losing a brother or her husband in the process. 

How many men would've killed their so-called best friend for his sister and unborn child's safety? Not a lot Rhaegar knew. 

But he knew Ned should not be blamed for what he did. The man killed a mad stag, who promised to kill his sister's babe before it even drew breath. Robert Baratheon promised, he would cut the unborn child from his sister himself. Leaving Ned no other choice, when both men drew their swords. Not even Jon Arryn was able to talk Robert down, after also reading the letter himself, realizing there was no reason for additional bloodshed everything seemed a misunderstanding. Though it seemed Hoster Tully still seemed to want to continue on with the rebellion. Telling Robert to continue with it he would still have the help of the lords of the Trident. 

Rhaegar wondered if the man still held ill will towards house Targaryen for his grandfather Jaehaerys breaking his betrothal to Hoster Tully's sister. 

One could never be sure, many houses always held grudges for generations. 

But all that quickly evaporated, not for the fact his daughter Catelyn could become a widow if Robert killed Ned. But because Robert died at the end, when Ice went through the drunk man's cold heart. 

Instead of preparing for war, Ned found his friend drunk with two whores. The drunk stag even rushed out of the tent, drunk and half-naked in his small clothes sword in hand, screaming this changes nothing.

Now here they all stood, Ned, Jon Arryn, and their men, ready to swear fealty back to the dragons. 

Hoster Tully was nowhere to be found. The old man had left with his men headed back to Riverrun his head low. Rhaegar was sure the man was seething. But due to Hoster's wounded pride, he would not bend the knee to him. But Rhaegar knew the man would end up bending the knee to his father. 

Knowing fully well, the man would not want a mad dragon to burn him and his heir with wildfire. 

* * *

_**King's Landing** _

Even from this distance, Rhaegar could see the tears and burst lip on his mother's face. Only the gods knew what his mad father did to her and would now do to him. 

While Elia and the representatives from Dorne looked none too thrilled. Rhaegar knew she found out what he had done in secret, and he was glad for it. He also felt proud knowing Arthur managed to sneak Lyanna to the North, safely at Greywater Watch, where none would find her. Not even Elia's family who he was sure would probably send assassins or any other lords for that matter wanting to win favor with their mad king to kill her. His father still did have both a son, and granddaughter still not betrothed, and from what Rhaegar learned from his mother's personal maester, she was now with child once more. Though he was sure his father nor Pycelle knew anything about it. 

Tensing at that thought knowing his father had beaten his mother while she was in her early stages of pregnancy, only made his dragon blood boil within him, wanting to lash out at his own father, looking back at his mother's broken lips. 

Yet kept quiet instead next to both lord Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully, who in the end turned back to march south. 

Rhaegar was sure the man was terrified at the prospects of going to the dragon's lair alone. 

"You have some nerve showing yourself back here." Aerys barked, his lilac eyes stared down at his son's indigos. "Do you know the trouble you put us all in?" Aerys huffed taking another sip from his goblet. "Because of you angering not only the Stormlands but Dorne also, I had to do and make alliances with people, I care nothing for." 

Of all the times Rhaegar wanted his father to come to his senses, today was not one of them. He also wondered if his father didn't realize he also had a part in it, for burning Rickard Stark, while Brandon Stark choked trying to free his father from wildfire. 

"You are not innocent in this either father." Rhaegar retorted from where he stood hearing the gasps all around the Red Keeps throne room. Even lord Oaf himself, Mace Tyrell seemed to take offense. 

Rhaegar didn't know why, especially when the fat blowfish never managed to take his army to the Trident. Instead, the idiot decided to head to Storms End for a siege. 

_Dumb Cunt._ Rhaegar thought bitterly but knew better, if anything the idea to lay siege to Storms End could only come from Mace's mother Olenna Tyrell, no doubt wanting to see who would come out on top, whether it be the Targaryen forces or that of the rebels.

It wasn't like house Tyrell had never sold out their king before, especially since they were nothing but stewards to house Gardner until Aegon made them liege lords of the Reach.

Carefully making a mental note to himself then, he would probably have named house Florent the new lords of the Reach, and end any betrothal between his son and the man's daughter Margaery Tyrell once he ascended the iron throne and became king of Westeros. But alas, Elia would demand Arianne take Margaery's place. 

His father began laughing maniacally. "You hear that Rhaella? Such insolence coming from your son." 

Rhaegar could see the nervous flinch his mother gave next to his father. Who quickly stopped laughing. Face turning into a disappointing frown as the man began barking out for all to hear. "Since both, you and your mother were so quick to issue royal decrees, maybe you should both go stand next to each other." 

Shouts began echoing throughout the hall. Elia's lips curled into an unforgiving smile. Causing Rhaegar to wonder what his former wife had agreed to, taking notice that Ashara was not present standing by Elia's side. 

_What mad game are you playing father? What is this?_ Rhaegar wondered, as his father raised his hands, silencing everyone. 

Turning towards his wife, Aerys rose his voice, getting the attention of Pycelle who woke from whatever disgusting thoughts he was having. The maester was a fraud, a man who slept with whores sent to him from various brothels as Rhaegar noticed three decrees in the old man's hand, as he began stumbling over his words. "Crown Prince Rhaegar, your father as signed these decrees based on the answers you give here today." Pycelle finally managed to cough out. 

Rhaegar frowned, he knew whatever these were could not be good, as his mother keeled down next to him tears in her eyes, squeezing his hand in hers. As she whispered, _"together,"_ to him. 

Being this close to her, Rhaegar could see that her right eye was bruised, whatever makeup powder his mother was wearing did nothing to hide the bruise.

"I'm sorry." Rhaegar managed to say before his attention was pulled back to his father who was now speaking once more.

"Will you Rhaegar Targaryen, forsake Lyanna Stark and any child that came from your union?" Aerys asked, already seeming to know what answer his son would give. The man also knew his son held no love for the Dornish woman. But like him, he expected Rhaegar to do his duty. He also wanted another. Joanna Lannister to be exact. But not everyone can get what it is they want. Himself included. So it came as no surprise when Rhaegar announced he would not. 

"Then you leave me no choice, but to strip you of your title. From now on, you are no longer my heir. But instead, your son Aegon Targaryen will now become next in line, while whatever child you have with this Stark girl you went to war for, will not bear any Targaryen name nor any royal title." 

Rhaegar remained where he was, through all the gasps around him, knowing he unwillingly made his child into a bastard. 

Aerys took the decree placing his stamped sigil in it, while Pycelle handed him another decree. 

"For the North's reckless behavior, and mine," Aerys spoke which seemed to wake Ned Stark up from his thoughts of wanting to plunge ice into his black heart, as the quiet finally looked up towards the man who laughed gleefully while his brother and father died before him. 

"I hereby, grant the North their independence, no longer, will those from the south come to your aid, or feed your people. You're on your own." Aerys muffled a laugh as he stamped down on the decree. 

Not caring about the shouting going around him. The man seemed giddy with what he was doing, which would surely kill many of the people in the North off once Winter came. 

This was all his fault. Though it seemed neither lord Stark nor any of his bannermen took issue with this. They all now stood proud, along with lord Stark, who kneeled a lord but rose a king. 

Aerys raised his hand once more for the final decree, looking at both his wife and son. 

"Since your mother seemed to take pleasure in what she did. I will take pleasure in what I'm about to do. I, king Aerys Targaryen the second of my name, hereby call for the annulment of my own marriage to queen Rhaella Targaryen, no longer will she or my son Rhaegar Targaryen be considered a member of the royal family from this day. You can also tell that friend of yours, Arthur Dayne, he is no longer a member of my kingsguard." 

This time, no sound could be heard but that of Viserys screams, wanting to be with his mother. 

His father rose, as Viserys tried to break away from Elia's hold on him. As she smirked looking at his mother, while Viserys kicked and screamed for his Muna.


	2. Elia

_**Dorne 284 AC** _

It had been a year since all seven hells broke loose throughout the kingdom's of Westeros, no longer was there seven but six. 

The North still remained free and independent from southern politics... Though they never did really meddle in southern politics. Preferring mostly to keep to themselves and their Old Gods and traditions. 

At least not since Cregan Stark along with the Riverlands and Vale came south to the aid of queen Rhaenyra. Though they came late to her aid. Those loyal to the dowager queen. Did lay waste to those who served the greens. Putting many to the sword. 

Funny how it seemed history had a way of repeating itself. Another Baratheon was dead, though this time, it came from a Stark... A best friend no less... But there were other things she knew bothered some wary of war in the South. 

The ex-queen Rhaella Targaryen gave birth to a girl, naming her Daenerys Targaryen. 

Most in the South waited to see what the mad king would do with this bit of information, the spider Varys provided from one of his little birds living in the North. 

The man seemed to have a network all throughout Westeros and including Essos. If the rumors were to be believed. 

Due to the child's conception taking place before the former queen was stripped of her titles. Those of the faith declared Daenerys a Targaryen. 

In the end, Daenerys was able to keep the Targaryen last name. But never to be mentioned as a princess. Though Elia scoffed at that. Wondering if the high Septon realized Ned Stark being king of an independent North would've allowed the babe to be named Snow. Especially when his own nephew was given the last name Targaryen also after his birth. 

Stating the mad king held no rule over the North. Which seemed to bring joy to his people. Whatever Aerys plotted or planned for an independent North was soon falling to the wayside along with all his other mad ideas...

Due to Lord Wyman Manderly's connections in Essos, they were eager to do business with the North in the trade of Ironbark. 

Tons of Myrish glass and grains were traded with the North. Many thought the mad king would've put a stop to it. 

But she knew the reason why Aerys wouldn't. And it had nothing to do with Rhaegar, Rhaella, or Jon, who the king hated and called half breed or wolf boy. It wasn't like he didn't do the same to her children. Often asking they be kept away from him... Claiming they smelled too Dornish... 

_Cunt..._. 

Elia knew the man simply wouldn't because of the two small children that belonged to him. 

Viserys didn't even stay a moon in Kings Landing, before he was sent away by Aerys to the North to go live with his mother, to the dismay of those in the South who were trying for a betrothal between their daughters and Viserys. 

If only they knew the truth. Elia mused to herself taking a drink from her refilled cup of Arbor Gold... Her brother Oberyn hated the fact she preferred the sweet wine over the sour taste of a Dornish red... 

Though she did find his silly complaints amusing, especially a man like him who enjoyed his share of sampling throughout Essos and Westeros. 

Oberyn was always her favorite, the one she could share her secrets with, he also gave her better advice than their older brother Doran. Especially now where there were two branches of House Targaryen. Those in the South, and those who called the bitter North home. 

Though there were some who believed the king should possibly get rid of them and take both Viserys and Daenerys South. 

While creating fearful claims that within a few years there could be another dance of dragons. If the northern Targaryen's remained alive. 

Her brother Doran included, which pissed her off, though Elia managed to talk him out of it. _It was a stupid idea._ They not only would've had the hardened men of the North to go against but also the Riverlands and Vale and whoever else were still loyal to Rhaegar, which she knew were many. Many held no love for their king or even her. Not to mention her children could possibly never forgive her if she didn't set her brother straight if he went after her children's younger brother. Well now siblings if what Varys said was true about Lynna giving birth to twins.

But in the end, it was hashed out and agreed upon, that the Riverlands and Vale would only come to the defense of the North, if the peace treaty between North and South, weren't kept. For their part, both liege lords agreed to not help the North when it came to food, or if they took up arms for the northern Targaryen's.

So far things were going exceptionally well until Daenerys birth. It was said the babe looked like a true Valyrian princess, with violet eyes and silver-blond hair, that looked more silver. It was also said she was a beauty. 

This was where the now problem started, by greedy lords, who wanted nothing more than being married into house Targaryen. Regardless of the fact, Daenerys held no title. 

But alas, it seemed some lords managed to sow in Aerys head that the former queen did not disclose, that she was with child. 

And now the mad dragon wanted the babe in the South, and the North had no intention of handing the child over, claiming Daenerys Stormborn was of the North. Her first breath and cries were taken in Winterfell. The home and seat of the Kings of Winter. 

It also didn't help, many feared the mad king would order her death. 

_Fools all of them..._ Elia hissed to herself as she took a bite from her blood orange, while her niece and daughter played with their dolls, while Aegon slept peacefully next to her in his cot. 

Everyone knew how much Aerys wanted a Valyrian bride for Rhaegar. And now that his former queen as finally given him a daughter, the man seemed more erratic and uncontrollable than ever. Claiming Rhaella would give their child away to the half breed wolf Jon Snow. The mad man never seemed to recognize his own grandson as a Targaryen. 

Elia knew there was no way she could stay in the capital with her children, and the king seemed all too pleased to agree to her leaving with them. 

He was too preoccupied trying to get Jon Connington to muster a few men in the Stormlands who were most likely still mad about their liege lord Robert Baratheon dying from a stab in the heart by Ned Stark. 

Elia laughed bitterly as her daughter's dark eyes fell on her. What's so funny mother?" 

"Nothing sweetling, go back to your playing." 

How was she supposed to explain to a child the madness of her distant grandfather who never had time for her or Aegon, oftentimes keeping to himself? Though if he does live he won't be able to stay away for too long. 

Rhaenys was already betrothed to Viserys upon his return South. Something Doran would not pleased about once it came to light. 

The man still held the ambition of wedding Arianne to either Aegon or the next best thing Viserys. 

Shaking her head then at how naive she was, trying to convince Rhaegar in having his father betrothed Aegon to Arianne back then.

Which she now realized was a bad idea. Martell's blood in the end would sit on the iron throne. 

Her son Aegon marrying into house Tyrell was a better choice. They had the largest army next to the Lannister's, plus all the food. 

Suddenly Elia could feel her anger growing. 

Though she held no love for Jon Connington, due to the man's hatred towards her, for being the then-wife of the man he wanted. 

She knew at times it was best to keep one's enemies close, where one could observe from afar. The saying could be said, for both Tywin Lannister and Jon Connington. 

Already Tywin was making moves trying to put his lioness into the mad king's bed. Everyone knew Aerys preferred Joanna over Rhaella. But because of some woods witch prophecy, both he and Rhaella were ordered to marry. 

Even Rhaegar believed in this said prophecy. For an intelligent man, her former husband did make stupid choices a lot. Including going to war for a woman, promised to his own distant cousin. While being married to her. 

She

should've known something was a change in the man when he crowned Lyanna Stark, a girl of six and ten, over her. Even if they held no love for each other, he still had a duty to her and their children who were now growing without a father's love. Though they had their uncles, it was still not the same. 

Oberyn did suggest to let the children know about their half-sibling. All his bastards knew each other, or of each other. 

She did not fault the young boy or the choices his father and mother made. But the wound she felt was still cut deep, especially the embarrassment. 

All wounds needed time to heal, maybe when her son and daughter were older, they could go North, to visit their father one day, just not this day. 

Plus, Rhaenys would need to get to know her betrothed, something she was sure Doran would not be happy about. 

Yet Elia did not care. Why should she have Rhaenys betrothed to a lord? or to her nephew Quentyn? like her brother suggested. 

She was making the right choice for Rhaenys, she was keeping the blood pure, and not further diluted. That was what both she and Aerys agreed to. The man was more comfortable giving his son away to a half-dragon than no dragon at all. 

Though she suspected, Aerys probably wanted Daenerys South to break the Tyrell betrothal to Aegon.

Something she would need to try to find a way to put a stop to. The long summer would eventually come to an end soon. They needed the Tyrell's and the betrothal to keep. 

The majority of the food came from the South. Plus she was sure the Riverlands and Hoster Tully would claim, they didn't have enough. 

There was a whole list of reasons why a marriage between her son and Margaery Tyrell had to take place. It benefited everyone. 

The Reach could keep the Stormlands in check. Word already came that Stannis was looking for a bride. If Tywin failed at getting Aerys to marry Cersei, she was sure the man would look to Stannis Baratheon. 

There was no telling what could take place if a wounded lion joined forces, with the stags.


	3. Eddard

_**Winterfell 285 AC** _

Heat filled the room both from the flames that roared from the hearth along with the sounds of their heated coupling, as the orange and red flames from the hearth that lit the room, made her skin glow and her hair shine line molten silver as she rode him hard like no one else ever did. 

Being inside her was both maddening and welcoming as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, squeezing her hips tighter as her wet cunt bounced up and down his length, each time taking him deeper inside her walls grasping his cock tightly with every deep bounce and thrust they both made. 

Already he could feel his balls tightening, the need for her to milk every spurt of his seed, spurring him on to thrust even deeper inside her, wishing his seed to take root in her womb. Bearing a child of their own. 

He would make her his finally, no woman would wish to bear a royal bastard, especially a former queen. 

Regardless of how she felt those around them might think or say... An older woman, taking advantage of a young king no less. 

Though he could care less what anyone said behind their backs knowing fully well Ice would be waiting to coat their blood in Valyrian steel. 

_Why should they care what anyone thought of the two of them being together?_ They were hurting no one. He would make her see they were perfect together in the end. 

Realizing already how deep his obsession for her was... _I would kill for her... If anyone dares to take her from me!_

Knowing how long it took just to wear her down. That was until a moon ago when she finally gave in. Allowing him to take her the way a man takes a lover. Though he took her for the first time just outside the Wolfswood as the snow fell, her back arched against a pine tree, as he drove deep into her. 

Her moans started growing louder just like it did that faithful day when all he wanted to do was show her how great the North could be, instead of her going to Braavos with both Viserys and Daenerys. Fearing that one day the madness within Aerys or a lord wanting to please him, would kill or and her children. 

He would never allow that to happen, recalling the way her tears fell from her eyes. 

Her hand reached to grab hold of the headboard. As he started thrusting even deeper and harder inside of her, pulling her hips down harder onto his cock he was close just like her. Placing his lips on her left tit, as she screamed out in pleasure, her shallow breath and trembling body letting him know she was close. 

"That's it, come for me my dragon, let the big bad wolf claim you once more on this cold night," Ned whispered in her ear, as Rhaella's indigo eyes filled with wanted mirth, before placing a kiss on his lips as his tongue did to her mouth what his cock was doing to her cunt. Causing him to fill her with his seed, begging the gods of the North to bless her with his child. 

No longer caring if she claimed her childbearing days were over. Especially since she only just gave birth to a daughter, he now considered his own over a year ago. 

He loved her, and would gladly make her his wife. Though she still remained stubborn and hard-headed. 

She even tried convincing him multiple times to take a younger wife. Just to make his lords happy, with their king having more than one heir. 

But how could he possibly take another in his bed? When all he thought of the day in and out was the woman now lying in his arms? 

Surely he would show her once she grew heavy with his child? 

Why should they care what mad king Aerys Targaryen or those southern cunts thought of them? 

Thought of her? Since that seemed to be what was holding her back. He was sure. Were kings beholden to their lords to make the choice of who their queen should be? 

Even if his lords bickered or argued with his choice in naming her his queen. He was their king. It was his right to be with who he wanted. And he wanted her, this Targaryen beauty. 

Already he was wary of his lords constantly parading their daughters before him, ever since he returned from Riverrun with a son in his arms. His mother died bringing him into the world. 

Ned let a deep breath out while taking another in, settling the speed of his heart after the second round of lovemaking. 

His thoughts now focused on Catelyn, a woman he married for an alliance that quickly fell apart when Ice went through Robert's heart. 

Already feeling shame at the fact he barely remembered what she even looked like. Brandon probably would remember her if he was still alive. She was meant to be his, and so was Winterfell and the North.

Though he supposed Robb looked like her, his son had all the Tully features, from his auburn hair to his blue eyes. 

He could feel her stirring next to him, as their eyes met a smile on her face, her lips red from their kisses, while along her neck and collarbone. Already he could see marks where he both bit and sucked on her pale skin wanting nothing more than to have her showing it to the world that she was his. 

But that was not Rhaella, she saw no sense in such antics, normally covering it over with makeup imported in from Lys, or just wearing heavier clothing to conceal it all from prying eyes. 

So far the only ones he knew of that knew of their relations were his trusted guards, who were now located just down the hall from her room. His sister already knew, Lya was always too observant and never missed anything, especially the way she would see him stare at Rhaella with want and need. 

Even Rhaegar knew, but then again the man was his hand since Benjen hated politics just like him. Preferring to be the commander of his guards. Since they saw no reason in pompous kings guards, though both Arthur and Oswell took it upon themselves that they were the unofficial king's guards, constantly going over scenarios and who to allow to join the household guards, to the annoyance of both Gerold Hightower and Barristan Selmy who accompanied Viserys awhile back North. 

Aerys trusted no one else to safely get his boy North. After Viserys stopped eating, wanting to be with his mother, Aerys finally gave in, having both men sneak the young prince out on a ship. Since it was only safer to get the boy North that way, buying enough time, until someone alarmed would-be assassins the boy was gone. 

Now here they all were, four silver-haired Targaryens a sight to see no less, living and calling the North home. Though they still weren’t used to it. 

Ned laughed then, recalling how Viserys lilac eyes lit up the first time he showed the boy that snow could be fun. That day they spent hours just playing in it, to the displeasure of Rhaella. 

“What’s so funny your grace?” She asked noticing the frown he made her words causing her to gently slap his shoulder. “You shouldn’t frown so much, it will only cause wrinkles.” 

“I wouldn’t frown or have you worry about me getting wrinkles if you’d stop calling me your grace in private Rhaella!” Ned answered annoyed still hurt from her choice of using your grace to him after they just coupled not even a few minutes ago. Should they not address each other as lovers? By their names? 

No longer wanting to continue this conversation, realizing it best for the man to probably seek his own room this night, and for all nights after, they were playing a very careless game of thrones. One her lover knew nothing about. The man was never meant to be lord of the North or a king for

that matter. But she was raised to be a queen, she knew the way his people would look down on him if he took her for his wife. 

They would much rather he take her a bed wench before having Ned ever place a crown of Winter on her head. 

Rhaella leaned back dreading what she had to say. “You might not like what I say, Or how I address you, but at the end of the day, you are a king Eddard Stark, and kings can’t seem weak to their people. What we have here I will admit satisfies our carnal urges. But that’s all that it can be, nothing more” 

Rhaella sighed ready to turn from him. “You should probably head back to your chamber before someone sees your personal guards standing near my room.” She could see the hurt in his grey eyes. “There are so many here at the castle now to celebrate the second year of the northern independence with their king.” 

Ned stilled her next to him as he moved on top of her, kissing along her neck, his length already hard once more ready to claim her. “I don’t care what my lords think of us, or how many paraded their daughters in front of me.” He placed a kiss on her puffy lips. ‘If you have me, I'll gladly name you mine Rhaella.” 

Rhaella hissed against his warm lips, the man was a northern fool. 

Sure he had many houses loyal to him and house Stark, but how many of his men would gladly take her out? 

Just so their daughters could have a chance? 

“You’re a northern fool Eddard, a king needs to concern himself on what his people want. Do you think they care if you take me as a bed warmer? No, they wouldn’t care about that, they would encourage it. I’m sure most would cheer you on for bedding the ex-queen of Aerys Targaryen, the man who ordered the killing of Rickard and Brandon Stark.” 

“I don’t care what they think you are to me Rhaella, I love you. Why is it so easy for me to accept the feelings I hold dare and true to you, yet you hide yours from me? Am I not worthy of your love? Am I only good enough for our nightly thirsts?” 

Rhaella pitted the man, he truly was a northern fool, they both were. She realized taking his lips to hers, wanting only to calm his worried nerves. Which seemed to work, as Ned slowly began thrusting inside her once more. 

Speaking words of love in her ears. She would give in to their wanton need and desire for each other once more. But after tonight it could be no more.

* * *

Whatever his brother and Rhaegar were saying in his private solar after breaking their fast that morning. He paid little to no mind to, his thoughts too consumed with wanton lust from the night before. He could picture it so clearly, just like last night. Her legs apart, his hand griping the length of her hair pulling on it hard as he fucked her from behind. 

“We might need to sure up the shorelines around Deepwind Moat, Stoney Shore, Cape Kraken, Sea Dragon Shore, and The Rills, if the Ironborn finally decided to attack the North,” Benjen said placing stone markers along the Western shorelines of the North in case the Ironborn tried to attack their lands for materials to make ships since nothing ever grew on their forsaken islands. Yet it seemed his brother’s head was elsewhere. Even Rhaegar seemed to pick up on this also, realizing he’d probably need to talk to his good brother and king later. 

“Your grace?” Benjen called out to his brother. 

Her soft whimper and moans pulling him over the edge the more she matched his thrusts to her's. Already he could feel himself growing hard just thinking of the way she screamed out his name. 

Your grace? Fuck are you deaf Ned?” 

Shooting his head up at his brother ruining his memories from last night. “What is it? I told you never call me that your grace nonsense in private, none of you.” Ned spat, causing Benjen to throw a stone marker on him. 

“I wouldn’t need to if you were listening to me Ned. I’ve been trying to get your attention since we've been here going over this strategy on thwarting off the Ironborn if they decide to attack the North. The South won’t be coming to our defense. We also need to present this to all the lords soon, you have to be on top of this and not have your head in the clouds.” Benjen barked, getting ready to take his leave. 

He needed a drink and preferably alone with his thoughts. He also needed to go look in on his pregnant wife. Dacey was close to giving birth. And right now he didn’t need any additional stress from his brother. 

“Where are you going?” Ned asked, from where he sat as Benjen waved him off at the door, before slamming it shut, leaving just him and Rhaegar there alone. 

“He as a point you know,” Rhaegar said picking up the pieces on the map, they recently

commissioned. 

“Please not you also, it’s enough when my brother does it to me. I never asked for any of this.” Ned replied leaning back against the leather chair that once belonged to his grandfather. “All of this was meant for Brandon, not me.” 

“And I was meant and groomed to be a king, but now instead I've been stripped of my title and now serve you as your hand your grace.” Rhaegar mused. Knowing fully well he would’ve probably done it all over again if it meant being with the woman he loved. 

Though in the end, he sacrificed the chance of watching his two eldest grow up. Especially now with Lyanna giving birth to twins a few moons ago. 

“Spare me, you’re still a prince from being my sister’s husband, so enough of that your grace horseshit, we're family. You don’t see Lya calling me your grace in public like the rest of you.” Ned bitterly replied. 

“My wife does that because you’re her brother, I do it out of respect and because that’s how I was instructed from a young age, so forgive me, old habits are hard to break.” 

Rhaegar chuckled. “As for your brother, Benjen only does it to annoy you.’ 

“And your mother?” Ned asked, noticing the smile that once lit Rhaegar’s expression was now gone. 

“I thought we had an understanding to not talk of what you and my mother do in private?” Rhaegar bitterly asked. 

He still was coming to grips knowing both Ned and his mother were being intimate with each other, numerous times at that. 

Was it not bad enough that he and Ned were the same age? 

Now apart of him just wished his mother had taken both Viserys and Dany to Braavos. 

Already he was hearing words from his wife, that Ned wants to make his mother queen in the North, something that would be catastrophic on both ends. From the lords in the North and those in the South, especially if Aerys got word of Ned and Rhaella. 

Knowing his father, the mad man would consider it insulting that Ned Stark was bedding Rhaella. It mattered not if they both married. His father would just claim Rhaella was made into a bed wench, a whore.

“The most you said to me concerning your mother was to be careful and not hurt her. I’ve done both.” Ned answered, only to stand up from where he sat picking up the Targaryen marker. 

“You know she wants me to take one of these ladies here as my wife and queen?” 

Rhaegar was stunned at his good brother’s words. “I did not know you had conversations on such issues.” 

Threading lightly trying to find the right words or at least not come off so blunt with Ned. 

“My mother has a point, whether you wish to discuss it with me or not, you need another heir besides Robb.” 

Ned hissed out as he spat his words like venom. “You seem to forget that Jon is also in line for the Northern crown if something happens to Robb, your other son Aemon comes after Jon. And if all else fails I’m sure Aemon's twin Daena would gladly take over. Not to mention Dacey is also pregnant.” 

Ned also wanted to include that maybe Rhaella could also be pregnant with his child. But instead kept numb on the subject. For all he knew she could be drinking moontea after their coupling. 

“The line of succession for another king or queen with Stark blood to sit on the throne of Winter is not threatened.” 

“I am glad, the North is like Dorne where females can succeed if there are no male heirs. But to make your lords happy, take a queen to ease their worried nerves. I’m sure you and my mother know there are some, who already suspect the two of you being intimate. Though I don’t think they know, or realize the full extent of their king's affection for my mother.” 

He was hurt by Rhaegar's words, but the man spoke the truth, yet he would not make any rash decisions yet. 

He still needed time to convince Rhaella. “We should probably go meet with those pesky lords to go over my brother's strategy against the Ironborn. But first I need your help going over this strategy once more since I clearly paid no attention.” 

Ned smiled, causing Rhaegar to chuckle, as his good brother placed all the figures along the North’s western coastlines once more. 

* * *

The meeting with his lords went longer than he expected and now his body was tired, yet he still needed to get ready for the welcoming feast that night. But first, he needed to go visit Robb in the family nursery.

The last he saw his son was earlier that morning, as he watched the boy play blocks with both Dany and Jon. Who for the most part chewed on their blocks while the two nursemaids watched them. The twins he knew were with their mother. 

Pushing the door open, he was met by Rhaella’s intoxicating laugh, both Dany and Robb at her feet pulling her hair. Both wanting her attention at the same time, causing Ned to just lean against the door. 

Thoughts of how happy they all could be together if she’d just see it his way. The only one missing was Viserys though he supposed the boy was getting ready for the nights feast. 

Clearing his throat Ned stepped away from the door, causing Robb to run over towards him, while Dany remained with her mother squealing in excitement when he came over with Robb in hand. 

Not being able to control himself, Ned placed a kiss on Rhaella's cheek, as her indigo eyes met his grey orbs. 

“Kiss.” Dany pointed to her lips. Which only caused Robb to repeat her word and action. It wasn’t like the children had never seen them kiss before. 

But the look on Rhaella let Ned know there would be no lip smooching as the door opened, where Wylla walked in on the two sitting close to each other, their children in their arms. 

“Your grace, lady Targaryen, it’s time for children’s bath and dinner.” Wylla offered. As Robb began shouting along with Dany. “Eat, Eat.” 

“Yes eat,” Wylla repeated, causing Robb to crawl out of his father’s arms while Wylla took Dany from her mother. 

Rhaella made to stand then, wanting to not be alone in the same room with Ned, but the man grasped her hand stilling her in place. 

“We need to talk Rhaella.” 

“Ok talk, I’m listening. Though I think we both should be getting ready for the feast.” Ned exhaled knowing she had a point. “Will I see you tonight?” He asked.

“Of course you’ll see me tonight, I’ll be at the feast tonight silly,” Rhaella replied no longer wanting to be so close to him. Her heart was already betraying her being this close to him. His scent alone driving her mad. 

“I meant after the feast, can I come to your room tonight? We need to talk about us.” 

“We already spoke about us this morning before you left Ned. There can never be a us, you have responsibilities to your people, to the North.” 

Ned shook his head, not wanting to believe the poisonous words coming from her mouth. Why was it so hard for her to admit their feelings for each other was real, that it wasn’t one-sided but mutual. 

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me Rhaella, and I’ll never bother you again.” 

His lips were dangerously close to hers, already she could feel herself grow wet needing to feel him inside her once more. Even if she told herself the night before that was their last. 

She kissed him fast, causing Ned to pull her in his arms, this woman would be the death of him with her mixed signals. 

Her small dainty hands were pulling against the strings of his breeches already realizing how hard he was for her. 

Ned found himself trying hard to hike her dress up enough but instead found himself ripping her small clothes, which it seemed Rhaella was thankful for as she sunk down on his cock, moving fast, hurrying to chase her release. 

They both needed to since neither locked the door to the nursery nor did they know when Wylla would be back with the children or just someone looking for either of them. 

"I love you Rhae---," Ned grunted when her grinding against his cock became erratic. 

"You're an insufferable man Ned Stark." She moaned against his right ear before biting him there. As she smiled into his grey eyes that held nothing but love for her.

She loved the stupid northern fool. Why were the gods so cruel? After Bonifer, she never thought she'd ever love again. 

While being forced to marry her brother she did not love. Did the gods decide to now send her a man she loved with all her heart? A man she knew she could never have? 

The three words were at the tip of her lips, but instead of just admitting her love for him also. She decided it best just to let him have her once more. Trying to convince herself, to figure a way to distance herself from Ned Stark. 

* * *

The music was loud, the lords full into their cups, while their daughters stood guard over him, each trying their best to make small talk. 

Yet all Ned did the entire night was watch all the different men walk up to and speak with Rhaella, the brave ones asking her for a dance. Which she gladly gave them. 

He was never one for dancing, yet he would gladly dance with her. She looked like a winter goddess smiling on the dance floor, her light blue dress made with crystals sparkled against the candlelight. 

As he imagined ripping it off her with his mouth and hands. He would buy her back another. 

Though now his jealously was getting the best of him, watching Roose Bolton stand dangerously too close to her. His pale eyes roaming over her body. A body Ned knew like his own. 

"Your grace, would you care to dance?" 

Ned looked at the dark-haired beauty her blue-grey eyes watching him keenly waiting for an answer. Ned shrugged placing his drink down. 

So far this young lady from one of the mountain clans was the only one bold enough to constantly ask him questions. 

She was beautiful, her green dress hugging her curves perfectly. It also didn't help that her neckline was plunged so deep, it left little to the imagination. 

"What is your name again?" He already forgot most of their names.

"Serena, your grace of house Flint." She replied, flashing her white teeth. 

Looking back up, Ned managed to catch a glimpse of Rhaella watching, as he licked his lips. He was drunk and feeling bold. 

"I think I might want to dance," Ned replied, taking note of the way Serena smiled at him. 

"I'll be right back," Ned told the women around him, as he crossed the room over towards Rhaella and Roose. 

"Lord Bolton." Ned acknowledged, while the pale-eyed man took note at all the women around watching them, since anyone with eyes could see their king only had eyes for the former queen of the Seven, now Six Kingdoms. 

Roose could not fault the man, Rhaella was beautiful. And looked younger than most of the women there. She also smelled like vanilla mixed with dare he says, gardenia. 

"Your grace." Roose bowed. 

Not wanting to make small talk as another song began playing, Ned took Rhaella's hand in his. Her face looked both confused and terrified at what he was doing. But he was drunk, and right now wasn't thinking clearly. 

There was no way she could deny the king a dance, his people would consider it a diss, especially since house Stark took her and her family in. 

They were in the middle of the dance floor as Ned pulled her into him. 

"You're drunk," Rhaella said trying to seem passive, wanting it to look as though it was two friends just dancing with each other. 

Ned was now dangerously too close as more lords started looking at the two. His mouth on her ear. "This could be us tomorrow celebrating our wedding night Rhaella, my lords are all here already. Do me the honor and be my wife?"

Lifting his head away from her ear, he could see her eyes grow glossy. She looked as though she was battling with her feelings for him. "Just tell me you love me." 

He was drunk, and her rejecting him in this state would surely piss him off, but it had to be done. "I don't love you. You need to be with someone who doesn't bring you baggage." Rhaella said, noticing the change in his demeanor. 

He was furious at her words, letting go of her hand, only to see all his lords and ladies watching him. 

Clasping his hand, Ned called for the music to stop. "My lords, I have an announcement to make and since you are all already here, I thought why not announce that I've finally decided to take a wife." 

No! She wanted to scream, you fool. 

"I plan to take Serena Flint for my wife, your next queen," Ned announced, as the woman in question walked over towards him. A big smile on her face. 

No longer caring, Ned pulled the woman into him, to place a kiss on her cheek, but it seemed Serena had other ideas quickly turning, instead of her cheek, it was their lips that met, as she held Ned's face with her left hand, requesting entrance beyond his lips, which he gladly gave her, causing the young lady to moan with pleasure. 


	4. There Is No Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov alternating between Ned and Rhaella

"You can't be seriously considering any of this mother? Not when you should be leaving right now at this very moment! Not making yourself look pretty to attend a sham wedding in the Godswood." 

Rhaella wanted to send her son away, ask if he didn't have lord hand business to attend to. But instead kept numb, as Rhaegar laid his hand on her right shoulder, trying to get her to change her mind, and maybe the heart. That was still coming to terms with what she did to Ned. The man probably thinks her cold and calculating. A woman who used her charms and beauty to seduce a younger man. 

Which was far from the truth on who she actually was, her she was sure neither Ned nor his lords and ladies would ever see it that way. Another reason she needed to leave. 

The king's upcoming wedding took three days to plan, while her son's mission in getting her out of the North safely with Lyanna's help only a day. It seems her son had been planning this out for a long time. 

A very long time......... 

"I know you consider it folly to attend the wedding and stay at the feast for a while, worrying what Ned Stark might do. But don't you see Rhaegar? I must attend, not only for the winter king taking us all in but what he might do, if he or his men don't see me there present."

Rhaegar felt defeated, his mother was right after all. "I know that, forgive me for wanting you and my brother and sister far from this place and further away from my father's spies mother." 

"You're forgiven." Rhaella smiled, as she looked once more at her attire deciding to go with something simple for the wedding and feast that night. Knowing what she was doing was for the best after the king's wedding and feast. Ned would be expected to do his duty. Giving her and her children a few day's heads start before either he or his lords realized she was missing. 

"I'm going to miss you," Rhaella confessed, holding on to her firstborn not wanting to let him go yet. For years it was just the two of them. And now she was leaving him behind, not knowing if she'd ever see him again. 

"I will miss you terribly also, along with Dany and Viserys." Rhaegar grinned for a moment before turning serious. "Remember what I said, never write to me, we need to make it seem I had nothing to do with this, nor my wife." 

Pulling away from her to straighten himself, wiping his mother's silly tears away. She worried too much at times. 

"This is not goodbye mother. Maybe one day when the king has fathered enough children with his soon-to-be wife, you can return. At least maybe by then whatever Ned thinks he feels for you will evaporate into thin air, replaced with love for his soon to be wife." 

Not that he believed any of the horseshit, he was now spewing out of his mouth. He saw the way Ned watched his mother. 

Rhaella could do nothing but grimace at the thought of Ned forgetting her, forgetting what love they had for each other. Apart of her even wanted the man to call off his wedding, to run away with her. They could live in Essos, not worrying about titles. 

* * *

_What in seven hells had he done?_ Ned asked himself, placing the decorated crown with direwolves on Serena's head, knowing fully well she wasn't the woman he wanted. 

Everything about her was wrong, from her eyes, hair color to the stupid smile she gave him as he crowned her his queen, to the sound cheers and jeers of his lords all yelling the same words. 

Long may they reign, his grey eyes falling on the beautiful woman he half expected to stop the sham marriage inside of the Godswood from taking place. He wanted her to leave so he'd back out of this farce of marriage just to run after her. 

Tell her he was only going along with this farce to get her to change her mind. To be his one and only, from now until the end of days.

Sadly Rhaella did nothing of the sort. Even when their eyes fell on each other longer than what was expected. Lingering for a minute too long, while the bride walked with her father to be his queen. Knowing fully well she would never be his wife. 

The one who lived in his heart, and haunted his dreams. 

And now here he was, married for a second time, to another woman he did not love or want. While the woman he wanted was attending to her fussy daughter who Ned could tell was tired. 

A daughter he wanted to make his own, along with Viserys who was now taking turns with every lord's daughter who wanted a dance with the young southern prince. 

"Your grace, would you care to dance?" Serena asked her husband who only frowned at her like she just ruined his trail of thought. 

Good! She told herself. Her husband she wasn't even married to for a few hours, was already ruining their wedding night, lusting after the Targaryen slut. Who was now trying to control her dragonspawn.

"I know that I'm not the one you wished to marry or crown, your grace." Serena clenched her jaws before continuing, knowing already she'd be sharing her husband with a dragon. 

"But at least you could try and not fawn after the Targaryen woman like a sick dog, waiting for his master to pay him attention." 

Ned could only chuckle in laughter. "I'm guessing you're one of those women who don't mind sharing her husband's bed?" 

"That could not be further from the truth your grace. No woman wants to share her bed or her husband's affection." 

Serena grasped her husband's hand, causing Ned to jolt it away, even her touch was wrong. There was nothing soft or tender about it. 

"All I ask is that you give me a chance." Whispering the last part to him. "Give us a chance." 

Ned could only nod, he would probably give her a chance. Maybe Serena could mend his now broken heart, as his eyes fell on Rhaella once more, who seemed to be leaving the Great Hall with the children. It was already late, and way past their bedtime. What he wouldn't give, to be next to Rhaella putting them to bed. 

Serena watched her husband's gaze that never left the former queen of the Seven Kingdoms until she walked through the great oak doors. Contempt in her eyes. 

She would buy her time for now, until she gave her husband a child. Then if he was still lusting after the dragon. She would get rid of her once and for all. 

* * *

He didn't drink much at the feast or anything much at all. And now the man she married couldn't even look at her in her naked form. 

She even tried to go as far as to touch him, put his cock in her mouth, try anything really to get him hard. To consummate their marriage. And yet all the man did was ask her to get dress after she suggested as a last attempt to have him fuck her from behind. 

Humiliate her and call her by another woman's name just to get a rise out of him. That's just how far she was willing to go, to make their marriage work, and give him spares. Pretend she was his precious Targaryen whore. But no, it seemed not even her naked body could get the man's cock to rise. 

"Why did you even marry me, if it was that Targaryen whore you really wanted?" 

She expected him to slap her, she gladly waited for it. He was hurting her and she needed to hurt him back. Calling the love of his life a whore. 

Maybe that would get a rise out of him. 

But the slap did not come, her husband only looked at her with contempt in his grey eyes. 

"You will never address her as a whore again. Or so help me, I'll drag you out of Winterfell and the North with my bare hands." 

"As for why I married you? I only did it to hurt her, since she didn't want to be my queen or my wife, I even half expected her to stop our sham union." 

"So I'm to be your queen, while you lay with the woman you really want to be with?" Serena spat, knowing she would need to get rid of Rhaella fast. Make it seem like an accident. She will not allow her husband to father bastards with the Targaryen slut, while she is thought of as barren, not good enough to produce children for her king. 

A joke amongst the other northern houses is what it seemed her husband wanted for her. The source of gossip and laughter in the North. _The barren queen._

"Far as I can see you are getting what you want. You are now queen of the North while I?" Ned could only chuckle, he didn't know what he was getting, but if Rhaella invited him back in her bed, he'd never hesitate. "While I get nothing, I'm not even sure she'll have me since we're married. But if she does know this, I will have her also. While you can play the queen." 

His words stung colder than the cold winds of the North, her tears falling from her eyes. They said the Stark's were cold hardened men. Kings of Winter. But never did she expect such coldness from the man, they called the quiet wolf. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep in the room adjoined to this one, since we both have to keep up this murmurs farce for at least four days," Ned replied, not caring about the crying woman, he was leaving in his room. If he had to be miserable in this marriage, then she needed to be also. 

* * *

"Your grace we need to leave now, we cannot delay any longer," Gerold said trying to get Rhaella to move, knowing the longer they lingered here, the harder it might be getting her to leave. 

Rhaella wanted to tell her trusted guard just a minute longer but knew the man was right. They needed to leave straight away for the Three Sisters. Islands that were infested with pirates since there was no way they could safely leave the North through White Harbor. 

Wyman Manderly and the majority of his family might be at Winterfell, but she knew ambitious men like the lord of White Harbor would do anything to please his king. Especially with having two granddaughters Robb's age. Since Rhaegar had already betrothed Jon to Daenerys with Ned decreeing it. Her silly son believed the five stone dragon eggs he had would one day hatch and didn't want the diluting of his son's blood. 

"Forgive me, dear friend, I just wanted to take one last look before we left." 

Tearing herself away, Rhaella handed a sleeping Daenerys over to Barristan, while Viserys slept next to him, wrapped in furs, as Gerold helped her into the boat for their escape. 

She still had no idea, how Rhaegar managed to secure their travels with the pirate Salladhor Saan, or worse her son having dealings with pirates. But then again she supposed he had no choice, especially being the hand of the king, needing to get supplies and food grains to the North.

There were so many at court who were already trying to undermine him, believing they should be the hand of the king and not some former Targaryen prince. 

* * *

She was gone, yet no one bothered to tell him straight away after they didn't see her that morning, nor her children. Not even his good-brother, his so-called hand warned him of her and the children's disappearance. Who tried to explain he'd already sent men out to go find them. 

Not that Ned believed Rhaegar, the man never let his distaste for him being with his mother show. Only requested they never speak on it. 

What if he had not left his chamber that morning? What if he'd remained locked away with Serena for those three days? 

That was another reason why he took the hand of the king pendant from Rhaegar, throwing it to lord Umber. No longer could he trust him. 

And then there was the idiot lord Manderly, the stuttering fool was already failing at being the master of ships, recalling how he had to send the man out of his sight. 

The stuttering fool wanted to send a raven to White Harbor at once, to go after Rhaella. Which could only possibly alert pirates, or worse the Ironborn, if the message got into the wrong hands. 

Ned knew fully well men like those would gladly take their turns on Rhaella, after that they would gladly sell her and the children to the highest bidder. Something he would never let himself imagine happening to her. He would kill every man that laid a finger on her or the children. 

Now it had been over a fortnight, since she left him, only leaving him a letter she hid under her pillow. A pillow he now laid on taking in her scent, going over her letter. 

He supposed he should probably feel somewhat elated she confessed her love for him. Yet in the same sentence give reasons why they could never be. 

How silly could she be? Confess her undying love for him, yet say it would never work? 

He needed to find her, send men to Essos, she spoke so highly of Braavos at times, though he believed she would probably most likely go to Volantis or Lys. 

Volantis because Rhaegar had friends there who would warmly welcome a former queen and her children. 

Lys, because it would be easy for her to hide amongst people who looked like her and her children.

Ned sighed, placing another pillow closer to him. He needed to find her and the children, if not for himself, but to ward off possibly a war with Aerys, who would probably blame him in all this. 

The mad man would probably even say he had his people murder Rhaella and the children, even if Rhaegar and his grandchildren remained alive. 

* * *

It took a moons turn just to arrive in Braavos, yet that was not their final destination. No one could really ever trust a pirate, they would be insane to especially knowing their loyalties lied with who was willing to pay more. 

Their plan was simple, stay there in Braavos for another sennight, then leave out in the cloak of Darkness for Volantis. 

That was then, and this was now, those plans were quickly scratched. Barristan believing they would be fools to think both Ned and Aerys wouldn't send men there or to Lys. 

She didn't know why she agreed with them that the slave city of Meereen was the safest place to hide, but that was where they now lived. She and the children's hair dyed brown, never leaving their small home outside the city, where she had a small land to farm and grow crops. 

Rhaella could just imagine the gasps those ladies of Westeros would make. Their former queen sitting in the dirt and plowing the land. While the two Ghiscari servants they kept did everything else. 

Though she had to laugh at them believing Gerold her husband and father of her children. A lie that was the only thing keeping them safe these past seven moons. 


	5. Back in the North

_**Winterfell 388 AC** _

Of all the things he'd imagined after receiving an anonymous letter from a so-called friend wanting to keep the peace a few moons ago, about returning what was lost to him. 

This was never what he expected, as his hands gripped unto the throne of winter, his lords and ladies watching, waiting for his response, both his brother Benjen and his wife Dacey Mormont looked at him keenly wondering what he'd do. 

While his wife Serena held nothing but contempt from where she sat. They had been married close to four years now, with everyone in the North knowing their marriage was both loveless and never consummated. 

Some lords had been bold enough to ask that he set Serena Flint aside and take another wife, maybe then he'd forget about Rhaella Targaryen. 

Funny how wrong they were, it took him a year, but eventually, he did forget about her. No longer caring about her or any other woman. 

Yet that still never stopped his brazen lords from trying to tempt him. Going as far as having their daughters surround him at times, especially when Serena was around. 

The ladies of the court dresses grew tighter leaving little to the imagination, where a lord could easily grab hold of their breasts and sulked at their nipples. 

Looking back at the woman who stood before him, Ned knew he should be mad, furious even at what she had done, especially if the mad king suspected Viserys or Daenerys were gone. He received those letters from the mad king's hand Jon Connington, where Aerys wanted to meet his little girl. 

The mad man had even claimed her to be a royal princess of the south that was stolen under pretense. 

Shaking those thoughts away, he needed to focus on what was at hand. The two kingsguards who managed to flee in the dead of the night with Rhaella and the children were now locked away, he would deal with them later or at a later time. 

While both Daenerys and Viserys along with the other children were with Rhaegar. 

His good brother was still not allowed in any affairs of the North for his part in his mother's escape. It took two years before he and Lyanna finally confessed to what they had done, along with their roles in Rhaella's escape.

Ned had to hand it to the both of them, because of their folly, he learned that not every guard or servant was loyal to him. Then there was how they escaped so easily, which only showed him the North wasn't really protected from invasions. 

In the end, changes were made, guards were tripled, the southern and coastal parts of the North heavily patrolled, to both Benjen's and his lords who often worried about invasions from the Ironborn, or mad king Aerys. 

His sister and her husband he could've easily sent away to live in Moat Cailin with their children, but that would seem like a reward for what they had done. Instead, Moat Cailin was used to house the Stark army, as well as train them with Marlon Manderly overseeing it all. 

While Howland Reed and his people guarded the Neck. 

As for his sister, both Lyanna and Rhaegar were housed in the First Keep, so he could keep a better eye on the two conspirators, even if they claimed what they did was out of their love for both him and Rhaella, wanting to avoid conflict. 

Raising his hand to silence his court, Ned could only think of one question to ask Rhaella, and it wasn't why she left. 

No, that wasn't what he wanted to know, as his grey eyes were now focused on the little girl whose small hands were wrapped around her mother's left leg. 

Her silver blond hair braided into a halo, her small face darting around the room looking at all the strange people staring at her. 

"Is she mine?" Ned asked, while his wife frowned next to him, causing him to grow annoyed with the woman when her lip curled up to speak. 

"Your grace, this child could be anyone's child, for all we know, she could belong to either ser Hightower or Barristan Selmy." 

Her words seemed to get a few lords whispering amongst themselves, while lords like lord Manderly and his hand lord Umber both kept silent along with most of the other lords and ladies. 

After Roose Bolton was publicly executed and his head hung over the battlements of Winterfell, his lands seized, Domeric sent to live with his aunt Barbrey Dustin. While the bastard Ramsay Snow along with his mother were monitored. 

There were already rumors of the child exhibiting sadistic traits. But those were rumors for now. He would send the boy to the wall if he ever posed a threat.

Ned could only laugh at his wife's words, apart from the little girl's silver blond hair, everything else screamed Stark, from her long face to her grey eyes. The little girl even looked like him, something he knew must be tearing Serena apart from the insides. 

Rhaella could only nod her head before speaking, there was no need to lie or hide anything. "She is yours." She answered seeing and hearing all the whispers around her. The Queen looked on her with envy, while Ned had a huge grin on his face. 

Rhaella watched, as he rose, while his wife tried to reach for his hand. That was her first glimpse, at realizing the rumors were true about Ned's and his queen's marriage, as he shrugged her hand away from his. 

Standing in front of his daughter, the king in the North could only beam with excitement. He had another child, one he prayed the old God's blessed Rhaella's womb with. 

"What's her name?" Ned asked trying to get his daughter to look at him at least for a minute or more. But all she did was bury her small face in her mother's leg, holding on tightly. 

Which only angered him, at the nearly three years Rhaella made him miss out on their daughter's life. 

"Her name is Aelora," Rhaella answered noticing the glossy unshed tears in Ned's grey eyes. Knowing she was wrong for what she did, especially when she already knew she was with child before leaving the North, wanting to escape any conflict that would arise, from his lords or wife. 

Now her daughter was holding on to her tightly, most likely scared of the man standing over her. 

"Aelora, rhaenagon aōha kepa." Rhaella's heart melted when her daughter looked up from her to her father. A man she often told her daughter about, never wanting to hide where she came from. No matter what issues or differences led her parents to part. At the end of the day, she was conceived from love and not lust. 

Ned watched his daughter turn from mother then towards him, a gleeful screech coming from her small mouth, firing off words, not in the common tongue. 

"Avvy jorrāelan kepa." Letting go of her mother to hold tightly onto his legs, causing Ned to pick her up placing a kiss on her forehead, no longer needing to be close to her mother any longer.

Walking away towards the center of the great hall, Ned stood tall in front of his lords and ladies. He would legitimize his daughter right here before everyone. 

"My lords and ladies, let me be the first to introduce you all to my daughter and spare, "Princess Aelora of House Stark," Ned announced beaming at his little princess while his wife scowled with disgust. He would talk to her later, maybe it was time to annul their sham marriage. 

Signaling for lord Umber and his maester, to make a royal decree for him to sign before everyone if anyone had any issue with his words they didn't show it. 

He was sure many would meet with him later, to see if the new princess would be betrothed to a family of the North especially since Ned had already betrothed Robb to Lyanna's daughter Daena. 

While Benjen's son was betrothed to Alys Karstark. He almost giggled to himself knowing the lords might not like what he was planning to do, but it had to be done. 

Aemon still wasn't betrothed to anyone, Ned wondered if his sister and Rhaegar already knew about his daughter and were silently planning to betrothed his daughter to Aemon? 

Another reason he needed to tie house Targaryen to House Stark. 

His lords might fear him, but Lyanna never did, yet apart from the games she played. The woman still kept him grounded, the constant thorn in his side. 

Ned signed the Royal decree balancing his daughter still in his arms, smiling her soft giggles whenever he tickled her. 

"If you all would excuse me, I have a daughter that needs to be introduced to her brother," Ned announced while signaling maester Luwin to follow him. The man knew high Valyrian, so did Robb from interacting with his cousins. Luwin could translate for him whatever words his little girl spoke. Since he was still not sure when he'd ever speak to Rhaella for taking his child from him. 

Maybe he should keep Aelora away from her for the same amount of years she kept him from his daughter. 

* * *

"How dare he flaunt and legitimize that bastard in front of me?" Serena screeched as her father tried calming her down before anyone heard her speaking such words of the princess. He may not have liked or agreed with any of this. But the walls of Winterfell had ears, anyone would be happy to run back to their king with the words his daughter was now belching out at the top of her voice. 

"You need to calm down Serena before someone hears you and tells the king. How many would be happy to switch roles with you and become queen?"

Serena spat in her father's words. "Queen? How long do you think it will be until he sets me aside for the Targaryen whore father?" 

Twirling around her empty chambers she knew there was only one way to her rid of the woman finally. 

"You don't know that Serena, it's been over three years and he never set you aside, even at tonight's feast not once did he even look at Rhaella, the king only had eyes on his children playing and chatting with each other. The former queen means nothing to him. What you need to concentrate on being nice to the young princess. Maybe if the king sees your maternal side, he'll finally consummate the marriage and be a husband to you." 

"And if he doesn't? Would I be wrong in getting rid of the competition father?" She hissed out loudly. 

Her father grew silent before marching over towards her, shaking her hard trying to knock sense into her. 

"Are you mad? What you talk can get you killed, our family shamed, our lands seized. Have you forgotten about the uprising Roose Bolton started? Thinking he had a friend in Rickard Karstark who was mad about Ned betrothing Robb to Daena and not his Alys?" 

Her father asked trying to get his daughter to see reason. But it seemed Serena was lost to him, becoming queen had given her certain yes men, willing to do her dirty work if she asked it of them. 

"Please do not do anything stupid." Lord Flint begged, searching into his daughter's eyes looking for the young lady he raised. 

"Leave me," Serena screamed, causing her guards to become alerted by her scream, pushing their queen's door open. 

"Is everything ok your grace?" Het sworn shield asked, his hand slightly touching his sword pommel. 

"Everything is fine Jory, my father is just tired and needs his rest. Please have my father escorted to his chamber."

She could hear her father mumbling under his breath, for Jory to let go of him. But it was for his own good, looking at her like she was mad at wanting Rhaella gone. 

* * *

It has been three moons since her return back to the North and Winterfell, a place she'd tried to forget, yet could never. 

Aelora was winter and one look in her daughter's grey eyes was that reminder. 

Now her daughter was next in line for the throne of winter because her father said it was her birthright, not that he had said it to her. But to his brother Benjen, who told Lyanna, who ended up telling her. 

Since the king kept his distance from her, allowing both her, Viserys, and Daenerys to reside in the First Keep along with Rhaegar Lyanna and her grandchildren. 

She could blame the man for wanting to keep his distance while keeping Aelora close, having her own room inside Winterfell's castle, where she slept and broke her fast in the mornings with her father brother, and the queen. 

Shaking her head, trying to keep whatever thoughts she thought about Serena in the back of her mind for now at least. 

She'd even tried to speak with the queen, whenever it was her turn to have Aelora. But the woman simply refused to acknowledge her, keeping her distance from her like she had the plague. 

Both her and her husband must hate me, Rhaella thought. If only Viserys had kept his mouth shut, that he was a prince of Westeros to their servants they'd probably still be living a simple life in Meereen, where she'd probably be inside her garden watching her children play, instead of the Spider learning of their whereabouts. 

Even now she could still smell the eunuch's floral perfume he wore, along with his powdered hands clasping at his sides, chiding her for what she had done, especially if Aerys found out she was no longer in the North along with their children. 

"Your folly could've caused the realm to bleed if it wasn't I who had found you first." He smiled like he had done the greatest service for Westeros avoiding all-out war. 

He probably did. There really was no telling what Aerys might have done if Varys decided or anyone else whispered that she left Westeros to the mad king her former husband and king. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🙂


End file.
